Remediation and dispersal of unplanned oil ejection from, for example, an oil well, can include breaking up the spill by application of a surfactant. Typical surfactants include those based on fatty acids and sulfonate-containing compounds. However, such surfactants may have a limited effectiveness in sequestering oil, and large amounts are required.
Nanoparticles have been found to have desirable physical properties, including high surface area. With the increase in availability and decreasing cost of nanoparticles, which are becoming available in relative quantity compared to several years ago, there is greater interest in tailoring the properties of nanoparticles to further suit the needs of diverse applications.